Incident and Lesson
by alex-hp7
Summary: Jessa fanfic. One-shot. Modern day. Set a few days after After the Bridge. Not much of a plot, but it's cute. And kinda horny... You know what? Read it and judge it for yourself. ;) You'll do better.


It was bound to happen one day. Right? When you share a flat with someone, woman or man, incidents happen from time to time. At least that's what Jem was thinking when he shut the door to the bathroom.

Jem and Tessa haven't been living together very long. In fact, only three days has passed since they first met after a very long time. They spent these days talking and… learning things. Jem had a lot to learn about how modern world functioned. Tessa, on the other hand, had learned about what happened to Jem and others at the war.

Tessa decided she'd take Jem to an American Tour once she's done with teaching him everything he needed to know. And, apparently, he still had gaps.

Tessa was in the shower, but he didn't know that because his full attention was at Vanessa Mae and her concert Tessa had found for him on Youtube. They stared at each other awkwardly for a second longer than they should, then Jem hastily apologized and closed the door. In the process, he noticed she was bent down and had a white… cream… on her legs. He was both embarrassed and curious what was she doing.

He was pacing before the door and when Tessa opened them, he stopped, glanced at her before looking at her bare feet and blushed. Jem stood nervously, his fingers fidgeting. Thankfully, Tessa was dressed in a T-shirt and… sweatpants? Was that how she called them? Her hair was wrapped in a towel. She looked cozy and adorable, and If Jem wasn't so tormented by the recent memory, he would have scooped her up and kiss her.

"I'm really sorry, Tessa. I wasn't paying attention and didn't hear the water so…" he stopped talking when she stepped closed and smiled at him.

"It's alright, Jem. Besides, it's not the first time you saw me naked," she smirked, gave him a peck on the cheek and went to the balcony to hang a wet towel.

"Yes," he murmured and sat on the sofa gingerly.

She returned and sat by him.

"Can I ask you something?"

Tessa snuggled closer to him and Jem hugged her with one arm.

"Of course. Anything."

"Hmm…" he played with the last button on his white shirt. "It will sound really awkward and stupid… but… what were you doing in the shower when I walked in?"

Tessa blushed and bit her lip. Jem got worried.

"You don't have to tell me. I realize that showering is very private and I shouldn't even think of asking you anythi…"

Tessa cupped his cheek with her palm and kissed him. He was surprised to receive such response, but didn't object and kissed her back. The kiss was surprisingly slow and sweet. She reached into his hair and he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer to him.

After a couple of minutes, she put her hands on his shoulders and pressed lightly. It was her way of telling him to pull away. Jem did and stared at her wide-eyed.

"You know," Tessa started quietly, "that some men shave every morning." Jem nodded, his eyes following her hand, stroking his chest. "Well, women shave too."

"Ah… I see. Every day?" He asked, looking surprised.

Tessa was the one taken aback. She hesitated. "Well… some shave every day. Some shave every two or three days. It's different for everyone."

"That must be very tiresome."

She laughed. Jem lifted the hem of the sweatpants and stroked her smooth skin. Tessa looked at him from behind her eyelashes.

"Yes. It is tiresome, but I like the feeling of soft skin," she whispered against his neck and undid the top button of his shirt. "What about you?" she asked and continued the unbuttoning.

Jem knew what she was trying to achieve, so he played along. He traced his fingers higher up her leg and kissed her on the forehead.

"I like it too," Jem whispered, lips tracing her skin. He felt her goosebumps rising on her arms. Smiling, he asked, "Is there anything else you do in the shower?"

He caught her by surprise, which he was pleased with. She unbuttoned his shirt and traced vague patterns on his firm chest with her fingers. She had been really happy to see him in such healthy shape. Jem took the towel off her head and stroked the hair with his hand.

Tessa was quiet for a while, before answering, "I shampoo my hair and wash my body with a shower gel. Why? You do something else?"

"The usual," he murmured in her hair and caressed the skin of her calf. "Shampoo… I borrowed your gel yesterday because I really like the smell of peonies," she chuckled and kissed his collarbone. She was glad he admitted it, even though she wasn't angry with him for using her shower gel. It did smell nice. Jem closed his eyes and continued, "And sometimes I think of you."

Tessa's fingers stopped, but she kept placing kisses wherever she could.

"Sometimes?"

"Often. I used to think of you a lot even when we were younger. Now that I'm human again, I can think more clearly. I must say, I miss the warm bath. It was nice."

That was a big surprise for Tessa. She pulled back and stared at him, Jem just smiled and shrugged in a manner that said, "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Really?" she asked. "When… before you became Brother Zachariah?" A smile started to form on her face. She gave him a I'm-so-scandalized look. He was blushing but that didn't unnerve him.

"You never… imagined anything?" he seemed genuinely curious.

"Not really when I was young. But…" she bit her lower lip again, he glanced at them and wanted to bite them himself. Judging from Tessa's expression, she noticed his hungry eyes. "I have to admit I was thinking a lot about our lessons."

"Lessons?"

" _The_ lessons," she gave him a meaningful stare.

Jem was thinking lessons on How to Order Coffee at Starbucks, How to Use Computer or What Kinds of Pizzas Are There and Which One to Order. She had something else on mind.

"Oh. Yes. Were you thinking something specific?"

Tessa settled in his lap, thighs on each side of his hip. She leaned in and kissed his earlobe. He sighed and pressed her tighter against his crotch. Her hands went down and started unzipping his jeans.

"I wanted to continue yesterday's lesson."

"I may have forgotten what was it about," he said innocently, but Tessa didn't buy it.

"Just show me what you already know."

He run his hand through her hair and kissed her hard. Jem felt her responding to him immediately. She rocked her hips against the bulge and moaned into his mouth. He rose a bit so she could take off his jeans. His hands grabbed her T-shirt and started pulling it up.

 _Ding, Dong!_

They tore from each other at once and stared at one another with wide eyes and heavy breath.

"What the hell?" whispered Jem and leaned his forehead against her chest.

"My book," she replied.

"What?"

"Delivery. Book."

She slowly got off Jem and walked to the door. He groaned in frustration. While Tessa went to get her package, he didn't even move.

Jem heard a squeak that made him smile, then closing of the door. Tessa came around the sofa and put the brown cardboard box on the coffee table with a grin.

"You're not opening it?"

"No. The book will wait," he raised his eyebrows at her unusual response, "but you won't," she finished, her voice deeper, and sat on his lap again.

"I love you," he said, looking at her with a gentle face and warm eyes.

"I love you too," she said and let him take off her shirt. "And lesson of the day is: don't try to make me cry before we do it."

He tore his gaze away from her bare breasts, that had his attention since the T-shirt was gone. "I didn't try to make you cry. Why would you cry?"

"Because I missed you so much and I'm still not used to your beautiful face with beautiful brown eyes, telling me you love me," she explained and cupped his face in her hands.

"I'm sorry. It is hard for me too," he admitted, running his thumbs up and down her waist. "Can I do something to cheer you up?" he asked and hugged her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her breasts against his bare chest.

"Yes."

Tessa brought Jem's face to hers for another passionate kiss.


End file.
